Golden Blonde and Onyx Black
by MoonieKnight
Summary: Sequel to: Crimson Red and Heavenly Blue. Second in: The Colors of Ours Hearts, trilogy. Gaara wants his mate back but do Naruto want him? T-rated but will rise later.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**"It's what keeps us going, keeps us alive. Without it you would lose your powers and the longer you go without it the weaker you get. In the end, every beat of your heart would hurt, you wouldn't be able to move your body and you'd wish you'd just die but you wouldn't, you wouldn't be able to. You'd suffer forever. So, what's the most important thing?"**

**"Blood."**

* * *

The man was shaking against him, he'd finally stopped whimpering now he's just trying to hold on to his life. It's a sad sight especially considering how painful it must be with such an inexperienced killer. The more you feed the faster you drain, the boy just had to learn.

* * *

**"There's three kinds of blood, the first one's animal. Animal blood is the lowest form of blood you wouldn't feel full and you'd be hungry again after a couple of days and on top of that it tastes like shit. The second one's human blood it's the easiest kind of blood to find and it lasts about one and a half to two weeks and then there's vampire blood its the strongest of the three but the hardest to get."**

**"Why doesn't vampires feed of each other instead of killing humans?"**

**"'Cause vampire blood is only potent when it's rich alias the vampire has fed, so if two vampires just fed of each other the blood would soon grow weak and in the end it would be as worthless as human food. But there's another reason for why when a vampire feeds from another vampire the one who's being fed from gets weak like they havent eaten for a couple of weeks. The only vampire you always can feed from no matter how long it was since he last fed, that would always be strong for you and would never make the person feel weak is one's maker in your case me."**

* * *

"Naruto," As the soft command reached the blonde's ears he reluctantly let go, letting the man's lifeless body fall to the ground, Naruto turned around to look at the raven, who was sitting on a park bench next to Suigetsu. The body on the ground belonged to a twenty year old who been out partying with his friends and on his way home just been at the wrong place the wrong time.

The blonde vampire looked over at Sasuke and pouted. "I'm hungry."

Sasuke smiled softly at the blonde or well the corners of his lips quirked slightly upwards but that's probably as close as Sasuke could come to a smile. The blond toke the smile as the inviting gesture it was to walk up to the two vampires. Suigetsu watched as Naruto dropped down in Sasuke's lap lazily taking the wrist the raven offered to his mouth.

Far above them a deep orange color seeped into the dark blue of the night sky signaling that morning was near.

Naruto pulled away from Sasuke after licking up the blood around the now closed wound, leaving not a drop of blood on Sasuke. Naruto on the other hand, was soaked his shirt was drenched and if possible seemed to have gained another layer of blood after the blond's feeding from his maker.

Sasuke stood up ultimately leaving Naruto falling to the ground, clumsily Naruto got up and so did Suigetsu, saying.

"The sun will rise soon, better get back."

* * *

**"The sun, what ever you do don't stand in it, it will burn as hell kind of like if you put your hand to a warm hotplate but for every inch of skin exposed to the sun. Basically it will burn away your skin but since you heal, it will grow back and then burn away all over again and that would continue until you've taken cover from it or until the sunset's."**

* * *

Gaara watched as the first rays of sun light seeped into the dark night sky. Next to him Sasori was sitting, irritated staring straight ahead searching for a sign of his blonde haired lover, whom as usual was late. The blonde vampire had taken a habite of avoiding Gaara as much as possible, the redhead was quick to lose his temper now a days. The loss of a mate is very harch to even the strongest vampires and especially since the boy was alive somewhere living with another group of vampires.

They were sitting on the roof to a office building, located in the center of Komu. The stars had started to fade due to the early morning sun rising in the horizon and both redheads were getting annoyed at the very late blonde.

As shadows started to form not far from them Sasori rose stretching a little before turning to Gaara.

"We should retire now, he'll come when he comes." He retorted and Gaara turned his eyes from the view and looked at his mentor and friend before giving him a court nod and getting up. It was only the three of them now, Fu, Yagura and Utakata had left after the fight. Pain and Konan left when Gaara had screamed at them for not helping him to locate his mate even though locating him wouldn't make any difference. Kisame, Hidan and Kakuzu all went to Kiri saying that they wanted to give Gaara some space. So it was only the three of them left.

Gaara and Sasori walked into the building abounded for the weekend, with light steps they walked down the stairs leading from the roof to the highest floors main hall before walking into an, a little bigger than average, office. They closed the curtains and seated themselves in the darkness.

"You know that it's been seven months now?" The older asked the younger.

"Yes." Was the short answer.

"And newborns only feed from their makers for max six right?"

"Yes." The word was said without Gaara ever turning his gaze from the wall he'd been furiously staring at since they arrived into the room.

"So what are we waiting for?" Sasori asked.

"For him of course." The younger said turning his eyes to the door frame where Deidara was standing, until now unnoticed by his own lover.

* * *

Suigetsu sat across from Sasuke at the table in the small house, the blonde was sleeping besides Sasuke, resting his head on the ravens shoulder. They where residing in a house outside of Iwa where they planned on spending the day before moving on.

They had decided to dump the rest of the team in Oto, now it was only the three of them and Juugo and Karin who was currently trying out the upstairs bed. Traveling with a big group of vampires and a newborn had proven to be difficult and rather annoying so they separated saying they'll meet up again in a year or two.

"He should be accustomed to human blood by now you know." Suigetsu said watching Sasuke carefully, a normal newborn only fed from their makers for four months, six at most but the blonde was still addicted to Sasukes blood after seven nearly eight months.

"Yes, but just had his mate bond broken and it's his body not wanting to let go of another just yet." The raven answered, he would keep feeding Naruto his blood until the blonde wouldn't need it any longer.

"Makes sense..."

* * *

A/N: I'm back!

Fat letters mean flashback just so you know...

I'm going to edit the first part but you'll not have to read it all over again it was just soooo bad at some places.

And its six in the morning here so it's going to be spelling mistakes and ALOT of grammar ones...

Anyways please review and say what you think about the first chapter of Golden Blonde and Onyx Black.

MAYOR SPOILER ALERT:  
This is going to end in GaaNaru even if the road there is veeeryyyy bumpy.

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sasuke watched as the blonde turned in his sleep, the younger had taken a habit of sleeping when there was nothing to do. He claimed it was because of not being able to sleep so much during his human life with working two jobs. Naruto cracked an eye open and looked at the raven, he sat up and stretched his arms enjoying the sound of limbs popping back into place. The blonde then rubbed his eyes before yawing.

"I'm hungry, let go hunt!" He exclaimed smiling brightly.

"Suigetsu will take you." Sasuke said rising from the chair he sitting on.

"Why won't you come?" Naruto asked throwing his legs over the edge of the couch.

"I'm not in the mood." He simply stated.

"But Sasuke!" The blonde pouted.

"No."

"Pleeeeaaaaseeeee?" The younger whined.

"No, and I won't change my mind." Naruto pouted again before huffing.

"Fine! Suigetsu's more fun anyways." The blonde said rising and walking out of the room calling for Suigetsu.

Sasuke waited for the two to leave until he went into the kitchen pouring himself a drink. Naruto seemed to be very hungry all the time wanting to feed two three times each week maybe it was just the hunt that enthralled him but either way they couldn't hunt this often the humans will get alarmed by the great amount of corpses.

* * *

Gaara watched the fire crackling in front of him, the red dancing with the yellows. They had stopped to feed before continuing on their mission to track down Naruto. It had been very difficult finding out where they were, they found out that Sasuke and his gang had travelled around Japan before disappearing. They probably left the country or something but they were now back and Sasuke was seen with a blonde in Iwa two weeks ago according to someone Sasori knows. So that's where they're headed.

Sasori and Deidara were in the other room going at another round of make up sex, they fight a lot now a days mainly because of him. If it weren't for the fact that they were mates Deidara would probably have left long time ago, but that was the power of the bond no matter how tough things got it would always be worse if they didn't have each other.

He stared into the fireplace as the flames slowly died, all he could think of was what Naruto was doing and where he was.

* * *

"Common Naru we gotta go, It's not long 'till sunrise!" Suigetsu half yelled over the music blaring from the speakers. They were in the back rooms of a shady night club which was filled with hundreds of young humans grinding against each other while dancing. Convincing a small group to come with them hadn't been specially hard with all the alcohol in there system, and now they were just finishing up but Naruto was still trying to get more blood out of one of the long dead humans. He finally pulled away at the sound of Suigetsu's voice, and turned towards him.

"What?" He asked drowsily.

"We have to leave!" Suigetsu shot annoyed at the younger vampire.

"Oh," Naruto said pouting. "But I'm still hungry..."

"What! How can you still be hungry? Look around!" The older said gesturing around the room.

Naruto bit his lip lightly and answered lowly. "I just am." Suigetsu stared at him for awhile before giving in.

"Fine! Come here, you can drink from me." The blonde looked skeptically at the other before moving forward until he stood only a couple of inches away from Suigetsu, whom offered up his wrist for Naruto to drink from. The younger took it with his hands before taking it up to his mouth softly smelling it before sinking his teeth into the pale flesh of his friend wrist. Naruto who had never fed from any other vampire than Sasuke was a little unsure before letting his mouth get filled with the warm rich blood of his makers best friend. It was not nearly as good or rich as Sasuke's but a hell of a lot better than any humans. The blonde gripped the wrist tighter as he fed from the older, who was getting a little wary over the grip the younger had on his arm.

"Naruto that's enough!" Suigetsu shouted as he was starting to feel the drain from the blood loss, but Naruto didn't stop he just tightened his grip biting deeper. "Fuck, Naru let go!" The older yelled trying to pull away from his friend who just wouldn't give in. "Oh my fucking god! Naruto!" He screamed as he ripped his wrist from Narutos crutches, leaving a big chunk of it in the blondes hands and teeth. The white haired vampire gripped his wrist from which the blood was still pouring due to the loss of both skin and flesh but was slowly healing. "What the hell!" He yelled at the younger who was currently picking pieces of Suigetsu out of his teeth.

"I'm sorry," The blonde mumbled using the backside of his hand to wipe away the blood from his mouth.

* * *

When they got back to the house Suigetsu's hand hadn't fully healed yet and was still dripping blood which earned him a questioning look from Sasuke, to which he replied.

"Don't ask." Before he proceeded to the bathroom, to wash of the blood unlike Naruto who seated himself next to his maker on the couch with his blood soaked clothes. The youngest then tucked his feet under himself and turned to Sasuke with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Hungry?" The older asked and was answered with a court nod, and with a slight gesture from Sasuke the blonde crawled closer lashing onto his maker's neck. "You know we'll have to work on your appetite." He muttered as Naruto started to let go.

"Suigetsu fed me tonight," He said looking down in his lap. "I kind of bit of a part of his wrist..." Sasuke looked at him for awhile before letting out a small laugh.

"Like I said we'll work on it."

* * *

A/N: Hehe this took embarrassingly long...

Anyways summer's coming up and I'll have more time to write.

Please review!


End file.
